


Stay Here With Me

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: I love them.





	Stay Here With Me

 

 

John woke first.  That wasn’t unusual; he tried to run before work most days.  But Alex was a light sleeper and always awoke as soon as John moved.  “Good morning, love,” Alex would say.  “Don’t get up.  Stay here with me.  It’s warm.”  And John would kiss him before getting out of bed and dressing. 

But today was different.  It was raining and all John wanted to do was cuddle.  He pulled Alex closer and stroked his hair.  When Alex opened his eyes, John pointed to the drops on the window and said, “Let’s stay in bed a little longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.


End file.
